


Tell me a secret

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: When he got to the second level, he crawled over the rumpled covers of their bed—they weren’t really ‘make the bed every morning’ kind of people so the blanket just kind of got tossed back over it haphazardly—and fell onto his side. He kicked a little to get under the blankets, and then snuggled into his pillow with a happy sigh, closing his eyes for sleep.It didn’t take long for Derek to join him. Stiles wasn’t sure if he fell asleep and Derek’s arrival woke him, or if he’d just been drifting in that in between stage while he waited for him to show up. Sleeping with the same person at his back for three years made it weird and difficult to sleep without the familiar presence sometimes.He wondered if other couples felt like that, or if it was just him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 28
Kudos: 794





	Tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Gaiz, I'm so tired orz I love that this whole series is proving the two things I need most in my life right now that I'm not getting. Sleep and cookies lol

It had been a really long day. Not in a bad way. In fact, the day itself had been rather good, if he was honest. There had just been a lot going on, and he was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Thankfully, as the day had now officially ended, it meant he was allowed to. 

Being the go-to person for a pack of Werewolves was so exhausting sometimes. Sure, there were good days, but whenever bad days came, they were always _really_ bad. Thankfully this hadn’t been one of those bad days, but more a good day that was still exhausting. 

The wolves had all gone out for a run on the full moon, as they tended to do. They’d wanted Stiles to come with them, just because it was fun having him around when they were being all wolfy and ridiculous. Ever since they’d managed to ground themselves on the full moon, they liked to play tag and apparently having multiple Werewolves chasing a screaming, flailing human through the woods was the highlight of their evening. 

He knew none of them would hurt him, the screaming and flailing was more because one of them startled him and it was an automatic reaction. Besides, it made it more fun for them, so he didn’t mind. It was just tiring after a few hours, because he didn’t have the same stamina they did. 

Not to say he wasn’t super fit and active now—thank you, childhood, for all those years of running from monsters—but he still wasn’t a Werewolf. He couldn’t last as long as they could, and he definitely wasn’t as fast. If they were chasing him for keeps, he’d be fucked. 

To be fair, the only one who’d chase him for keeps was the one he went home with every night, so that was kind of irrelevant. 

Stiles started, eyes opening slowly at the knock he heard on the bathroom door. 

“You still alive in there?” 

Oh. Right. He was in the shower. Probably wouldn’t be the best idea to close his eyes and accidentally fall asleep in the shower. 

He grunted in response, obediently reaching out to turn off the water before pausing. Had he actually washed off? He couldn’t remember. He brought one hand up and sniffed it, to check for soap. He smelled soap, so good enough. He was sure a rinse was acceptable either way if he hadn’t fully washed off. It was more about clearing the layer of sweat off his body before heading to bed. 

Nobody liked to climb into bed all gross and sweaty. _Getting_ gross and sweaty while already _in_ bed with a hot Werewolf boyfriend was different from already _being_ sweaty when climbing into it. 

Turning off the water like he’d planned, he stepped out of the shower and dried off slowly, eyelids flagging. It was almost five in the morning by now, and Stiles had been awake at six the day before for work. He was going on twenty-four hours of no sleep. Sure, this was very reminiscent of his youth, but he felt like he’d had more naps back then. Being an adult meant he had responsibilities and naps were hard to come by. 

At least it was Friday. Well, Saturday, technically. Meant he could sleep in as long as he wanted and then try and fix up his sleep schedule tomorrow so he wasn’t royally fucked on Monday. He knew Derek would be doing the same, but his alarm went off at eight, so he had more hours to sleep in the day. 

Unfair. 

Finishing up with the towel, he hung it back up behind the door and grabbed his pyjamas off the counter. He didn’t remember putting them there, which meant Derek had probably come in at some point and dropped them off. Best boyfriend. Seriously. 

Brushing his teeth once he was dressed, he opened the bathroom door and shuffled out. Derek was leaning back against their table, scrolling through his phone, clearly waiting for his turn. He looked a lot more alert, but that was probably because he was still feeling the effects of the moon. Derek was going to crash harder than Stiles was when it wore off. 

“G’night,” Stiles mumbled, shuffling over to him and kissing him. 

“Good night. See you upstairs.” 

“Mm,” was all Stiles said in response, turning to head up the stairs to their bedroom. He was lucky he knew the place by heart because his eyes closed while he was halfway there. He wasn’t asleep on his feet, exactly, but a little floaty. 

When he got to the second level, he crawled over the rumpled covers of their bed—they weren’t really ‘make the bed every morning’ kind of people so the blanket just kind of got tossed back over it haphazardly—and fell onto his side. He kicked a little to get under the blankets, and then snuggled into his pillow with a happy sigh, closing his eyes for sleep. 

It didn’t take long for Derek to join him. Stiles wasn’t sure if he fell asleep and Derek’s arrival woke him, or if he’d just been drifting in that in between stage while he waited for him to show up. Sleeping with the same person at his back for three years made it weird and difficult to sleep without the familiar presence sometimes. 

He wondered if other couples felt like that, or if it was just him. 

The bed dipped when Derek climbed onto it and moments later he felt a hand sliding around his middle, his boyfriend slotting himself up against Stiles’ back, warm breath fanning out along Stiles’ neck at the base of his hairline. 

He wiggled back into Derek a bit more, trying to get comfortable, and then they both went still. The sounds of birds chirping outside were already starting, morning clearly well on its way at this point, but Stiles knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he passed out with the comforting weight at his back. 

Derek scraped his stubbled cheek against Stiles’ skin, scenting him and grumbling contently low in his chest. Stiles managed to smile, despite how tired he was, and felt Derek’s lips moving against his skin. 

“What’re you doing?” Stiles mumbled sleepily. 

“Counting sheep,” Derek replied. 

“Liar.” Stiles inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly. “Hey Derek?” 

The Werewolf grunted in response, the hand on Stiles’ stomach flexing slightly before stilling, like he was making sure he was holding him properly. It was something he often did right before falling asleep. Stiles found it cute. 

“Tell me a secret.” 

“Whenever you talk in your sleep, you always bring up some kind of food.” 

Stiles managed a small snort of a laugh at those words, elbowing Derek lightly in retaliation. “That’s not a secret.” 

“Oh, so you already knew? That’s comforting.” 

Deciding he didn’t have the energy to banter right now, he figured they could finish this up tomorrow morning. He’d just wanted to know what Derek always mumbled into his skin late at night. Sometimes he did it when Stiles was still awake. Sometimes he did it when he was right on the cusp of sleep. He was positive Derek did it even after Stiles had passed out. He was just curious, but it didn’t really matter. He loved having Derek’s lips on his skin. 

Stiles let sleep slowly overtake him, his thoughts beginning to fade as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion. 

And there, at the very edge of his consciousness, he heard a soft voice say, “I never thought I’d love someone as much as I love you.” 

Stiles didn’t know if he smiled or not, but his heart swelled at the words and he passed out with the knowledge that Derek Hale had admitted what was probably his biggest secret to him. And when Stiles woke up later, whether he remembered this moment or not, he was going to love Derek just as much for the rest of his life. 

Because Derek Hale deserved nice things, and Stiles was going to do his best to be the nicest thing he _ever_ had. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
